I'm No Hero
by Olicity'sWhoivanWeepingAngel90
Summary: She didn't know him at all, but when Clint Barton bumps into our favourite IT girl when Stark comes to visit Starling City for a Tech Expo; she changes his perspective on what it means to be a hero and also himself. (One Shot, may turn into something more)
1. Chapter 1

**I'm No Hero**

**Summary:**** She didn't know him at all, but when Clint Barton bumps into our favourite IT girl when Stark comes to visit Starling City for a Tech Expo; she changes his perspective on what it means to be a hero and also himself.**

**A/N:**** Don't know if I'm just making this into an actual story or just a one shot.**

* * *

_"Just keep your head down, not do anything to make yourself known and maybe people won't stare."_

Clint snorted at Tony Stark thoughts on how not to get people's attention; but that was easier said than done when all eyes were trained on him as he was in the same room as Tony Stark and Oliver Queen.

He was used to getting attention, as the best marksman S.H.I.E.L.D had ever had, no one as of yet reached passed his highest target, new recruits of the agency would stare at him with awe, older agents would nod at him in respect and/or honour but since that fatal battle in New York were Loki got into his mind and he also destroyed the helicarrier, people have changed against him.

Instead of getting looks of awe and respect it was replaced by that of anger and betrayal.

So as Clint walked through the grey, white and glass building; he was reaching the IT department; he had his head down- maybe it would keep people from pointing at him and whispers of '_why is he still here?'_ reach his ears.

Then suddenly, Clint felt himself bump into someone; reacting instantly, Clint grabbed the person- throwing them up against the wall and held a knife to their throat.

His eyes hard, he then laid eyes on the culprit and then immediately lowered the knife.

The eyes looking back at him were innocent, scared, somewhat angry and _feminine_.

"God I'm sorry." Clint started but stopped as the girl held her hands for him to stop talking. "Are you okay?"

The blonde girl gave him a small smile before talking. "It's no problem, I'll be on edge to if I was surprised. I am fine, trust me- I've been through worse than having a knife at my throat."

Clint arched an eyebrow at her last statement but didn't asked about it as her body language told him she didn't want to share; he gave her a small smile. "I'm Agent Barton."

"Barton?" The girl replied, her eyes widened as she then recognized him; Clint waited for her to either look at him with hatred, fear or some other kind of emotion but none came from the girl. "Agent Barton of S.H.I.E.L.D? As in Clint Barton aka _Hawkeye_... Barton?"

"The one and only." Clint replied, smiling at her. "Uh, who are you?"

"Oh, I'm Felicity, Felicity Smoak."

"Oliver Queen's assistant?"

"And IT girl, yep, that's me. Hi." Felicity replied, smiling at him. "Though I guess I am not important like you or Tony Stark, though I think he is full of himself and all."

"Who are you referring too? Stark or Queen?"

"Would it be fair if I said both of them?" Felicity replied, giggling as Clint shook his head. "So, Agent Barton, what are you doing in the IT Department?"

"I came to clear my head," came the reply, then sighed. "I was getting to many looks upstairs."

"Because of what happened couple months ago?" Felicity asked, getting a small look from Clint. "Loki trying to take over New York... God, my brain says the wrong things at times."

"What?"

"I tend to babble," Felicity replied honestly, giving him a small smile. "A lot."

Clint chuckled as he followed Felicity into the small glass 4 by 6 room, that only had one desk, a whole lot of technical items that he knew some of but the rest were a mystery just like the short, blonde girl before him.

"I can't wait until I tell my uncle that I met a real life celebrity." Felicity muttered, smiling up at him. "He'll be over the moon about it, he was at first cautious about me taking this job just fresh out of university but after a few years proving that I could handle this he backed down."

"Who's your uncle?"

"Alfred Smoak." Felicity replied, smiling. "He was the head of the IT department but retired."

"Ah, well sorry to break it to you Miss Smoak but I'm not all that popular." Clint replied, giving her a small smile. "He might tell you to stay away from him, I'm even thinking of telling you that."

"Because of what happened to you in New York?" Felicity stated, her tone wasn't accusing or assuming at all. "You being under Loki's control?"

"Yeah, that."

Felicity shook her head. "No matter what, you're a hero just like the rest of them, the Avengers and even the Starling City's Arrow."

"I'm no hero, Miss Smoak." Clint replied, sighing, as he turned to leave- maybe he should return to base to the shooting range and take the built up frustration on some targets. "Look, it was nice meeting you and all but I think I should go."

"Wait, can you answer me one thing." Felicity said, as she stopped him with a strong grip, he paused as he turned to face her but wished he hadn't as her smile reminded him of the one that Phil Coulson gave to him when he was his SO. "You saved lives that day didn't you? Yeah, you may have done bad thing but you weren't in control of yourself when you did those and you regret them, don't you?"

Clint looked surprised by her question then nodded. "Yes, every day."

"Then you are a hero, whether you think so or not- to me, you are a hero." Felicity replied, smiling at him. "Let no one tell you otherwise, okay?"

Clint smiled at that, she seemed so positive, almost seemed naive but he knew otherwise; deep down this girl was wise beyond her years, she could give the Captain a run for his money for giving the people courage in facing their greatest fears.

Maybe this girl from what she said before had been through a lot then just a random guy aiming a knife to her throat.

"Thanks, Miss Smoak." Clint replied, patting her hand that was still on top of his arm. "I guess I needed to hear that from someone other then the Avengers."

"Not a problem." Felicity replied, smiling. "And call me Felicity, Miss Smoak seems too formal for my liking. If you ever need to talk, you know where I am."

"I guess I do, Felicity." Clint replied, he liked the way her name rolled around his tongue. "Seems like you're busy here, so I want trouble you any further."

Felicity gave him a small smile. "Just doing my normal checks for anything out of place, nothing of great importance." came her reply, she then looked up from her tablet. "May as well walk back to Mr Queen's office with you as the meeting between him and Mr Stark is almost over."

"Right." Clint replied, he couldn't believe for those few moments spending with the blonde IT girl, that he forgotten about Stark. "Stark."

"Maybe I'll see you around Starling City if you're not returning to your HQ or wherever your're stationed?" Felicity replied, as they both hoped on the elevator together.

"Well, we do have a few more meetings around Starling this week, but yeah, maybe I'll see you." Clint replied, smiling towards her as the doors opened on the 18th floor that was Oliver Queen's office and they both head into the office.

From the corner of his eyes, Clint watched as the short blonde girl walk away to her desk and started to type away on her computer unaware of what she really had done for him and he was okay with that.

He was always trained to be in the background, to be there as a backup when things got out of hand; but maybe... Just maybe for once in his life, he could learn to be the hero.

Clint smiled as he turned away from Queen's office, he didn't need to collect Stark as the playboy millionaire knew where Clint parked the car; he instead walked outside to call Natasha- she needed to hear what this blonde girl had done for him.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm No Hero**

**Summary:**** She didn't know him at all, but when Clint Barton bumps into our favorite IT girl when Stark comes to visit Starling City for a Tech Expo; she changes his perspective on what it means to be a hero and also himself.**

**A/N:**** Don't know if I'm just making this into an actual story or just a one shot.**

* * *

Chapter 2:

The smile never once left Felicity's face; even as Tony Stark made his way out of Oliver's office; she still couldn't believe that she had met the very same Avenger that had saved her uncle in New York, maybe she should have mentioned that too but what she said to Clint made him smile and that made Felicity happy.

Maybe she truly was that one person that reminded him of who he is and what he can be, and that made Felicity even smile more; she sat down at her desk, listening to Oliver and Diggs ramble on about Tony Stark this and Tony Stark that, a small sigh escaped from the girl as she thought about the blue eyed, dark haired S.H.I.E.L.D Agent.

"Felicity?" Oliver called, seeing that the girl was back in her seat- he wanted to know what took her so long as she said she was only going to the IT department and would be back in 20 minutes, that was 35 minutes ago- 15 minutes more then she told him, what was so important that she was held up in the IT department? "Felicity!"

"What!" She snapped, jumping slightly in her chair, she pushed her glasses back into place and straightened in her chair. "What?"

Oliver narrowed his eyes, as he leaned against her desk; brown meeting blue as he looked her up and down quickly before she could say a thing. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine." Felicity replied, as she then turned back to the small pile of paperwork that was on her desk. "So, has the famous Tony Stark come aboard on your idea for cleaner energy?"

"Won't know until tomorrow," Oliver replied, looking up from one of the files he took of Felicity's desk to busy himself. "I'm having lunch with him later on today, what took you so long down in the IT department?"

Felicity blinked once or twice as she looked back up to face Oliver. "I bump into someone, literally." Felicity blushed, hiding her small smile. "And we got to talking, I lost track of time."

"And this person happens to be?"

"Agent Clint Barton of S.H.I.E.L.D or better known as..."

"Hawkeye? Seriously Felicity." Oliver replied, sighing as he rubbed his temples. "He didn't hurt you, did he?"

"No, he just was as surprised as I was." Felicity replied, arching an eyebrow at him. "Don't even think about saying what I know you are about to say, Oliver. He's not dangerous."

"But..."

"What happened in New York was not his fault; he was under Loki's control." Felicity replied, sighing, as she got to her feet and then started to pack her handbag. "If you need me, I'll be at the foundry."

"But I need you here."

"Today's Thursday, Oliver." Felicity replied, pointing to the calendar behind him. "It's my day off."

...

Clint couldn't remove the smile from his once, even when he returned to the car; he called Natasha to tell her of his day and meeting Felicity, even Natasha could tell his was smiling and the ex-assassin turned S.H.I.E.L.D agent wanted to meet this blonde woman that made Clint finally see what all of the Avengers (mainly Natasha and Steve) had tried to tell him.

But the guilt, the guilt of letting Loki get the better of him was still nagging at the back of his mind; he still could hear and see the disapproving whispers the agents were telling him, it was then that Clint noticed that Stark was talking to him.

"What?"

"Who _is_ she?" Tony replied again, not looking up from his phone as he texted someone, probably Pepper. "The woman that is making you smile like that, _only_ a woman can make a man smile like that."

Clint was about to reply, stating that the person was none of Stark's concern; but a flash of blonde… A familiar shade of blonde made him rethink that.

"Do you mind heading back by yourself?"

"Going to meet up with Miss mysterious?" Stark teased, rolling his eyes at Clint's annoyed expression. "Sure, I'll be fine. After all, I am Tony Stark."

"Of course you are." Clint muttered, stepping out the car once again hoping and praying to catch up with Felicity before she leaves.

Following the pavement around into the underground car park, his eyes scanned for the shade of blonde again; spotting the top of her head a few rows over, quicken his paces the dark blonde almost didn't see the bright, pink handbag flying at him.

"Whoa." He stated, ducking in time as he looked up into the surprised eyes of the woman he was following.

"Clint?" Felicity's voice, filled with curiosity and concern called; making him bounce to his feet. "Were you following me?"

"Yeah, sorry about that." He replied, sheepishly. God he felt like an idiot or worse… A stalker. "I was actually wondering something."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, would you… Like to get coffee sometime?" He asked, putting it out there and was waiting for her to laugh it off or deny it. He wanted to get to know her a little more, she seen the man behind the mask… Behind the suit he wore- she seen Clint Barton.

Not Hawkeye. Not Agent Barton of S.H.I.E.L.D.

She just sees _Clint_, and that made him confused as he didn't know what to do about it aside from asking her out for coffee… There was nothing wrong in asking out a girl for coffee, right?

"Coffee?" She repeats, bouncing her car keys from one hand to the other, not taking her eyes off his. "Coffee sounds good. I practically live on the stuff, and you really _didn't_ need to know that did you?"

Clint let out a small chuckle, again with her babble… That was one thing that made the blonde before him cute and unique in her own way; she may not look like the typical girl most men go for, but she makes up for what she lacks in looks with brains and something else that Clint has yet to discover, to him and probably to Queen, the blonde had an inner strength in her that most women fail to have.

They should there for a few more minutes talking about random things, when Felicity talked about IT stuff, which mostly flew over Clint's head- Natasha would have a field day with her- he just nodded and asked small questions here and there.

It was then that someone behind them cleared their throat; Felicity's eyes widened a little, making Clint turn around only to come face to face with Oliver Queen himself.

"Ol… Mr. Queen." Felicity called, giving him a small smile. "Was there something you needed?"

Oliver's eyes scanned Clint up and down, making the man tense a little but not too much; it was then that Oliver handed something that looked to be a small USB drive to her.

"Could you take a look through this?" He asked. "There's a couple of files I need to be transferred over but there's a firewall on one of them and since you're the IT specialist…"

"You want me to see if anything's worth saving on it?" Felicity finished for him, earning a small nod. "Sure, I'll bring it to the club tonight."

"Thanks." He adds, before looking between Clint and Felicity. "I'll see you then?"

"Yeah."

Once Queen was gone; something was telling Clint that Oliver was sizing him up.

"Clint?" Felicity called.

"Huh?" Clint replied, looking back at Felicity.

"Do you want to go and grab that coffee now?" She adds, earning a small surprised look from him.

"Yeah, sure." Clint replied, with a small smile. "Do you know of any good cafes?"

"Well there is a Starbucks around the corner from here," Felicity replied. "Or we could go to Starling Central Café; they tend to have a good selection of coffees."

A small smile came across his face, as he watched her name all the cafes within Starling, which was more than New York, had to offer and New York was _three_ times the size of Starling.

"Hm, Starling Central sounds good." He replies, earning a small smile from the blonde.

"Good. Cause you're buying." Felicity teases, as she jumps into her car; opening the passenger side door for him and started the engine.


End file.
